


So Much Better

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Pansy decided to get back at an ex and ends up with a nice surprise





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Pansy eased into her flat quietly. She wasn’t trying to be quiet, she just was since she didn’t have any bags or her purse. The silence, however, made the noises very easy to hear. She moved through the entryway and into the front room, then looked toward the fireplace. Her heart leapt into her throat at what she saw. 

There on the floor, a mass of limbs and sweat, was her boyfriend Mark and a girl she recognized as a waitress in the restaurant he did accounting for. They were undulating together in the oldest act known to man and from the sounds they were making, they were close to orgasm. 

Backing up a step she eased out of her flat. HER flat. He had brought a girl back to her flat. Maybe she should have known when he asked for her schedule this week that something was up, but he had hinted that a romantic dinner was in the works. She never would have thought that he would have the bullocks to bring a woman to HER 

Maybe it was the fear of the forbidden. Maybe it was just stupidity. Whatever the reason, Pansy was not coming home tonight. She would get a room at the inn and stay away for now. She hated the fact that she was at a loss for what to do. She should go in there and kick them both out, but it would be sweeter to get revenge somehow. 

She wasn’t hurt, although she was angry. She wasn’t even angry that he had cheated, she was angry that he had used her home as a venue. She had to get back at him somehow. She was a Slytherin after all, and Slytherins got even. As much as she would love to toss them both out on their naked asses, the moment would prove more succulent when she exerted her comeuppance. 

She had told him that she would be home about 6 and it was only 3. She had left work early, closing up the Ministry of Magic office she used as a record keeper for portkey travels. He obviously thought he had plenty of time.

She apparated to Diagon Alley, walking around a bit to control her anger. She wasted several hours in the bookstore, the dress shops and in a jewelers establishment looking at antiques. Eventually when the sun began setting she went to the inn, intent on securing a room for the night, but instead she went to the restaurant bar for a drink. She didn’t feel like dinner. She toyed with her glass, wondering what she could do to get Mark back. He had money, so a financial attack was pointless. He had a girl apparently, so merely cutting it off wouldn’t do any harm. Telling her father would do nothing, because he liked the man and besides her father had cheated on her own mother so he would say he’s just being a man. 

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. There had to be something. 

“Are you going to drink that or play with it?” She looked up to find Ron Weasley standing beside her stool. Suddenly it hit her. Mark was highly insecure, and most likely had gone to this girl to make himself feel better. Well she would make him regret not only cheating on her, but also using her home as his playing field. She grinned widely, making Ron frown and take a step back. 

“Ronald Weasley,” she said seductively, “are you married?” 

“No I’m not as it happens.” He met her grin and from the look he was giving her, Pansy knew she had found the perfect revenge. 

“Do you have plans for the evening?” She shifted in her seat, running the bridge of her foot along his calf.

“Nothing firm.” He said, taking a step forward. 

“Well then, how would you like to take me home and give me a proper rogering?” She knew she sounded like the worst slag but she didn’t care. The smile on Ron’s face was priceless. 

“I would like that very much.” His English manners were apparent, and it made Pansy giggle that he could be oh so proper at her request. She down her drink, and reached for her purse, but Ron was ahead of her. He had already pulled out a few coins from his pocket and dropped them on the bar. 

They left the inn and she took his arm as they apparated away, appearing inside a front room. Ron flicked his wand and the fire sprung to life. He took her cloak and as he hung them, she kicked off her shoes and set her wand on the coffee table, before she took a seat on his couch. 

Normally she would have taken in his home, seeing what he had and what it said about him, but for now, she only had one thing on her mind. The ginger who was walking over to her. 

Ron didn’t waste time and immediately took her lips in a kiss as he eased her onto her back on the couch. He was a deep kisser, plunging with his tongue as he would soon plunge into her body. He was warm and his body was hard and firm over hers. 

Ron was a great kisser and she soon found herself eagerly giving back. Nobody could turn her on just by kissing, Ron was the first and it was fabulous. She parted her legs, then wrapped her legs around his waist when he moved between them. 

He broke the kiss for only a second to attack her neck, both sides and her collarbone. He was thrusting against her now, showing her how he would move, and she couldn’t wait. From what she could tell, Ron moved slow but deep. Her pussy moistened up at the thought. 

He moved back to claim her lips, tasting their sweetness again. He had no idea why she would proposition him that way she did but who the hell was he to say no. Pansy was gorgeous and if she wanted him, then she could have him. 

He reached down, easing her flowing skirt up and running his hands along the smoothest leg he had ever felt. She was amazing, tone and strong, with shapely legs that he loved. There was nothing that turned him off worse than a pair of stick legs and a thinness that showed bones. 

Pansy reached down and yanked on his shirt. He pulled away just long enough to pull the long sleeve garment over his head and toss it away. He covered her again, taking her swollen lips back. The feel of her hands on his back, groping and exploring went straight to his cock. 

He rose off her and reached under her arms, lifting her up. He straddled her on his lap as he faced the back of the couch, leaning her against it and bracing his knees wide. She was opened up for him, trapped against his couch as he worked her blouse open. The air, warmed by the fire, hit her skin and she assisted him in removing the silk, then rested her head on his shoulder while he reached being her and unhooked her bra. 

She didn’t ponder the fact that he had no trouble at all removing it, only focused on his eyes as she eased back, letting him look at her. He was marveled. Her breasts were perfect orbs, pink tips and puckered for him. Just the right size to fill his hands with their roundness. He leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently, while squeezing the flesh in his hands. 

He fed off the other, moving from one to the other. Pansy let her head fall back against the couch, offering up an unobstructed breast buffet. She loved having her nipples sucked and she didn’t get nearly enough with her boyfriend. Her now ex boyfriend, she had decided. Ron’s attention was divine and she basked in it. 

Ron could tell she was loving it. Her reaction was amazing. His previous lovers had called him too aggressive, but he couldn’t help it if a beautiful woman made him want to dive right in and investigate everything about her. Pansy was a woman he could fast get used to. She encouraged him with her noises and he had no idea why she had asked this of him, but he would make sure she didn’t regret it. 

Pansy let out a shriek as she felt his whole palm cover her pussy, already wet and ready. She was unprepared for the heat such a touch would bring. He raised his lips again, taking her mouth again in a deep kiss as he rubbed her gently. She was a hot one, and he wanted more than anything to bury himself inside her, but all in good time. He didn’t want her ready, he wanted her aching. 

He lifted his fingers and slipped them into the waistband of her knickers, pushing the silk and lace aside and searching out the true prize. He liked that she kept herself trimmed since he did as well. He slid farther until he found the entrance he was looking for and slipped his finger inside. She was swollen and wet, inviting him deeper. Her head fell back, exposing a long stretch of pale neck. 

Leaning down he ran his tongue from her pulse point to her ear while thrusting his finger in and out. He could hear the juices as he inserted another finger. She clutched at his shoulders, and her hips began moving with him. “Like that do you?” He asked, nibbling her ear. 

“Yes.” She had wondered if this would be worth it. Would revenge against Mark be worth giving herself to Ron? She found that she didn’t care at the moment. All she wanted was what he was giving her. Even if Mark didn’t care she would benefit. Mark would be out of her life and she would have gotten a great night of fucking. 

“Would you like my tongue down there instead?” He asked, looking her in the eye. Pansy nearly came right then and there. His eyes were so intense and the lust he felt was showing, infecting her also.

“I would love it.” She gasped out. Thinking he would ease her onto his back, she got ready to lay down but instead he lifted her up. Before she knew it, he was laying down on the couch and she was straddling his chest. With a little adjustment he slipped his arms under her legs and positioned her over his face and pulled her kickers out of his way. 

Pansy held onto the couch arm, panting and heaving. She had gotten oral sex many times but never like this. The urge to grind her pussy on Ron’s open mouth was too much to bare. She let everything out, holding not a single thing inside, as that tongue of his was stabbed up at her.

She didn’t care how she sounded, she didn’t care who heard, she didn’t care about anything but what he body was feeling. She reached behind her back, searching out his erection but it was hard to twist around and keep her pussy where she wanted it. 

It was plain to Ron however, what she wanted and in what seemed like a split second, he had her twisted around with his face buried in her wetness again. Pansy looked down at his crotch. His cock hard and thick from what she could see. She leaned down and opened up his belt and trousers, smiling as he lifted his hips to help her. 

He was perfect, long and thick, trimmed with a blood filled vein along one side, a powerful image if she ever saw one before. Leaning down she took as much as she could into her mouth. His tongue stopped only briefly as he got used to the feeling. 

Together, they licked and slurped, tasting each other and sucking each other. Each one intent on the pleasure of the other. Pansy enjoying the hard flesh in her mouth, Ron gorging himself on the banquet she offered. While both enjoyed the feeling they were receiving, neither was close to climax because they were distracted by the feelings they were giving. Pansy knew she would have cum already if she didn’t have his cock to focus on. 

Eventually it was too much for Ron, he had to be inside her, he had to fuck the lips he had kissed and licked. He had to fuck her now, he couldn’t wait any longer. 

Reaching down, he pulled on her shoulder, letting his cock flop on his stomach as she sat upright, shifting off of him. She was going to ask him what he was going to do now but she was stopped by his kiss. She would have thought the taste of herself would turn her off but it didn’t, she hardly noticed it. She was so heated at the moment she would have agreed to anything he asked. 

Ron reached down and hooked her leg on his elbow, pushing her back into the couch. In one swift thrust he entered her and plunged as deep as he could. Buried to he hilt he stayed where he was, watching her face. She let out a gasp and clutched his shoulders, her face displaying her emotions and Ron felt larger than life. 

He had no idea that Pansy thought the same thing. Ron was bigger than her ex and while she’d had him in her mouth, she had no idea how wonderful he would feel inside her. She could practically feel him pulsing. She finally raised her head and looked at him. He hadn’t moved, he just held still, buried to his balls, his eyes locked on her. 

“You feel wonderful.” She said, in husky voice. She wasn’t much of a talker during sex, but for some reason she had to voice this one thought. If anything Ron’s face got more intense.

“So do you,” he pulled out and slowly pushed back in, “all wet, and soft for me,” he pulled out and pushed back in, hearing her groan out, “I intend to stay as long as possible right where I am.” 

Pansy let her eyes drift shut as he began fucking her in earnest. He was hard and strong with his plunges, delving deep, never going halfway. He held her firmly by the waist, pulling her into his as he thrust. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and met him with each plunge. 

Ron was elated. This was a partner to be proud of, she was accepting anything he gave her and giving it back just as passionately. Her body fit his perfectly. He had never felt more like a man than with this woman. He pulled back and thrust again, over and over and over. 

Pulling out he let her go then eased her onto the floor, guiding her on all fours. Mounting her from behind, he plunged deep, delighting in her shriek. She felt different this way, and he knew she was thinking the same. 

Pansy had been fine with this position before, although it wasn’t on her list of favorites. One of her issues had been that she had less contact with her partner, and Pansy was one who loved kissing and touching while fucking, but Ron wasn’t the distant type. He leaned over her, pressing his chest against her back and nuzzling the side of her face with his. 

Ron certainly was a skilled lover, he knew just when to hold himself back and when to move harder, faster, whatever he needed to do. He listened to the noises she made, feeding off of them and using them to determine how she liked it. It didn’t take him long to figure out just what style turned her on. He knew when to shift positions to keep himself from cumming too early. He knew that she loved contact above all else. No matter what position they were in, she turned toward him in some way. 

Pansy let her body relax, enjoying what she was feeling. She was close, so close to the edge, all she needed was a shove. Ron could see it too. Pulling out, he flipped her onto her back and dove between her thighs, plunging deeply. 

Pansy cried out and wrapped her arms and legs around him, grunting right along with him. He listened to her cries, hearing them get louder and higher. Thrusting a hand in between them, he sought out her clit and flicked his finger over it, sending her into a fit. He watched her eyes, and smiled to him self as she keened loudly and arched up, squeezing his cock with her pussy. 

Pansy was floating. There was no way to describe it. She had taken flight and was soaring. As her body released in a climax Ron had picked up speed, keeping her orgasm going while he sought out his own. As she came down to earth, she looked up at him. He was covered in sweat as she was, his eyes closed tightly, and his teeth clenched. He let out a loud growl as he thrust hard, again and again until he emptied himself inside her. She took a potion so she wasn’t worried, she could just enjoy the view. Normally she was somewhat amused when Mark got off, but seeing Weasley have such an intense orgasm within her own body was something different. Something inside her was proud and while she thought it unusual, she liked it. 

He collapsed on top of her, heaving. She let her legs fall limp, but kept her arms around his shoulders. Oh yes, Ron was so much better than Mark. 

 

a/n: dont forget to review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: the next morning  


* * *

Pansy woke up in Ron’s bed. He had moved them during the late hours of the night. Snuggled up behind her, with an arm around her waist, he slept soundly. Glancing at his clock she saw that it was 7:30 in the morning. She didn’t have to work today, so she could take her time going home. She had wondered last night if she would regret this decision but she found she did not. Ron was amazing and she felt more satisfied then she had in years. 

Her stomach growled loudly and she realized she had built up quite an appetite. She didn’t doubt for a moment that Ron had as well. If his eating level was still on par with his Hogwarts days. 

Easing out from under his arm, she got out of bed and found her clothes had been placed on the trunk at the foot of his bed. The skirt and blouse work for the office but she dressed casually at home. Seeing a pair of Ron’s jeans she grabbed her wand and with a few spells, charmed them to fit, then slipped on one of his t shirts. 

She made her way to the kitchen and smiled as she opened the refrigerator. Ron had enough food to feed an army. She knew he was an Auror and maybe he made sure he always had food because he didn’t know when he would be able to shop again.

She loaded her arms with eggs, sausage, milk, and hash browns then arranged them on the counter. She had the stove going and was halfway done when she was interrupted. “Something smells good.” 

She turned and saw him leaning against a wall, bare-chested with a pare of jeans loosely thrown on, not even zipped. “Good morning.” She gave him a brilliant smile, which was returned. 

Ron liked a smile like that. It meant she thoroughly enjoyed the night before and the breakfast she apparently was making said she had worked up a good hunger. He looked down to her feet then up to her face. “You look better in my jeans then I do.” 

“I hope you don’t mind?” She asked, flipping sausage patties. 

“Not in the least,” he said moving into the kitchen, “can I help?” 

“I’m almost done, but if you could pour drinks that would be great.” He nodded and poured glasses, getting two places ready with flatware. She was soon done and bringing two plates to the table. 

“This looks great.” He sat down and tucked in, loudly enjoying her cooking. He thought it might make his manners seem lackluster, but she seemed to like the reaction. 

“I’m glad you like it. Breakfast is my favorite meal, so I make some good dishes.” She said. “You should try my French toast.” 

“I’d like to.” He smiled faded just a bit. “Look Pansy, normally I wouldn’t have minded at all being picked up in a bar, but why the offer?” She knew she would have to explain it sooner rather than later. 

“Do you regret it?” She asked, wondering where he stood. 

“Not a bit.” She laughed at his expression. “It just seemed so unlike you.” 

“Well……” 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

“What the hell?” Ron stood. 

“You obviously weren’t expecting anyone then?” She asked, following him. 

“No. I’m supposed to have a free day today.” He opened the door and Harry Potter entered with a man behind him. 

“Mark?” Pansy asked. 

“Pansy, thank Merlin. I was so worried about you.” He took in her clothes and Ron’s partial nudity. “What are you doing here?”

“Me and Ron had a hot shag last night.” She said without preamble, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Ron?” Harry stepped closer to his friend, who merely nodded and looked back at Pansy. He had a feeling that the questions he had were about to be answered. 

“You slept with him?” Mark looked from to her again. 

“After a while we ended up sleeping, didn’t we?” She gave him a wink, and Ron found himself smiling back at her. She was adorable, she was. 

“You never came home.” He said. 

“Ron, Mr. Darish here was worried when his girlfriend didn’t come home after work and when she didn’t return all night, he came to the Auror’s office to ask us to look for her. I was coming to get you.” He explained, taking a perverse delight in the drama that was unfolding. 

“Well, as you can see Mr. Potter my whereabouts for the night have been established, although I have to admit, I did return home briefly after work.” She watched the confusion spread on Mark’s face. 

“No, you didn’t. I was there waiting for you, just like we planned.” He countered. 

“I left work at 3.” His smile vanished, and Pansy’s grew. “What time did she leave?” 

Ron and Harry each looked at each other with wide eyes, then tried and failed miserably to hide the grins they grew. Ron suddenly understood everything. 

“I spent the afternoon to myself and came across Ron here, offering….how did I put it Ron?” She asked, with a fair bit of drama. 

“I believe you wanted a proper rogering.” He answered with the utmost respect. Well, as much as he could with Harry holding onto his arm to keep from falling as he laughed. 

“What?!” Mark was livid. “You picked him up off the street?” 

“Hey!” Ron yelled at him this time. “It was in a bar. I am not a street whore!” 

“You’re a bar whore.” Harry said quietly beside him. 

“That’s right sir.” Ron’s firm agreement was comical and Pansy smiled at his enjoyment. 

“I can’t believe you.” Mark turned his anger to Pansy, but she was past anger. She was calm, cool, and collected. Her house founder would have been proud. 

“I can’t believe you. You brought your slut to MY home. You didn’t even have the decency to take her to your flat, you brought her to MINE. Why?” She asked, but as she suspected he had no answer. “Either way it doesn’t matter. I’m changing the locks and resetting the wards, I will send all of your belongings that you left to you when I get home.”

“We need to talk about this.” He started forward but she held out a hand, telling him to stop. 

“I don’t think so, you see things have changed, well with me anyway. You see I was so intent on revenge, but that’s changed after last night.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“You see, I asked Ron for a shagging because I wanted to get back at you but…..well…there is no easy way to saw this, but Ron is SOOOOOOOOOOO much better than you are at fucking.” 

Harry burst out laughing, holding his gut, while Ron in all his adorableness blushed. Mark however was seeing red. Harry laughing didn’t help. “Oh mate, not only did she go to another man, but he ended up being better than you.” 

Mark snapped, and took after Harry howling, but two trained Aurors were not about to be taken by surprise. Both Ron and Harry had him subdued, on the ground, face down in mere moments. “Now, now,” Harry told him, “being shit in the sack is nothing to get angry about.” 

“You’re not helping.” Ron teased. 

“He tried to attack me, the time to help has ended.” He said, and reached into his pocket, dragging out a long chain, securing both wrists. They lifted him to his feet. 

“No, my good man,” Harry was truly enjoying himself too much, “for attacking an Auror you will be taken to the Ministry of Magic for 24 hours. If you have calmed down then you will be released.” He faced Pansy. “You might want to use that time to reset your wards and locks as you planned.” She gave him a nod. “Ron, way to shag.” They shook hands. 

“Wait a moment.” Pansy called. “He may have my key in his pocket.” While Harry searched him she turned to Ron. “Do you need a regular lover? Because I do.” 

“I would love that, very much indeed.” She giggled at his face. Harry laughed too. It reminded him of Arthur Weasley when trying to chastise his sons for something. Everyone in the room knew he wanted details, but tried for his wife’s sake to be disciplined. 

“Wonderful. Maybe we can start today. You can come over and help me with my home and we can fuck on my couch this time.” She spoke with a huge little girl grin. 

“Yeah!” Ron’s overly dramatic acceptance drew more laughter out of Harry.

“Well, enjoy the day off Ron.” He led Mark out of the house.

“That felt good.” She said, heading back to the table to finish her breakfast. 

“I could tell.” He sat down and resumed his own meal. “Well, I guess that explains it.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Yes. That was the reason. That’s the only reason I did it last night. Revenge was on my mind.” She admitted. 

“You wouldn’t be a Slytherin if it wasn’t.” She gave a laugh of her own. “I’m sorry though.”

“For what, the demise of my relationship? It was going nowhere.” She rested her chin on her hand. “To be honest, what made me angry was the fact that he defiled my home. I didn’t care that he cheated, that only gave me an excuse to chuck him. He had the balls to bring her to my home.”

“I can see why that would make you angry.” He stood and took their plates. 

“Yes, well I couldn’t let that go unpunished.” She hopped up on his counter while he did the dishes. “I meant what I said about continuing. I haven’t had it this good in so long.” 

He blushed again. He was so damn cute when he blushed. “Really? I was serious about accepting the offer but I was a little humbled when you told him I was better.” 

“Oh, believe me you are.” When he finished, he opened her arms and legs, taking him in a hug and kiss. 

“Do you really need help warding your house and changing locks.” He asked. He was still wrapped in her embrace. 

“No. But I do still want to fuck on my own couch.” He pulled her off the counter, and she held on tightly as he walked back to his bedroom. After a quick shower, they went to her place. It took only moments for the changes, but they managed to fill the afternoon and early evening with other activities.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: an interupted night of debauchery  


* * *

Two days later, Pansy sent all of Mark’s belonging to him, but received an owl some time later saying that he was missing some things. He came to her flat to retrieve them when he got her owl saying she found them. He didn’t have much, but she wanted it gone. She didn’t listen to him when he wanted to talk, only showed him the door. She was through with him and his lies as far as she was concerned. In the couple of weeks that followed, she thought of him less and less.

She had plans to see Ron that day. Since they agreed to keep seeing each other for sex, they figured that meeting the evening before their mutual days off was the best. They could take their time and enjoy themselves and spend the night together without having to rush away in the morning. 

Pansy was amazed at how comfortable she was with Ron. Granted they hadn’t been the best of friends at Hogwarts, and they rarely saw each other in the years that followed, but for some reason, physically they were a good match. 

She was almost finished with cleaning up when Ron knocked on the door. He had plans to bring Hermione some parchments about two cases, and on the way home he would come and get her. She opened the door and was engulfed in a hug. “Hello you.” 

“Hello.” She kissed him back and shut the door. “Give me one moment, I have to put these away.” She picked up a laundry basket and moved to her room, unaware that Ron had followed until she turned into her room. “You could have waited outside.” 

“I know, but watching this walk down the hall was too tempting.” He said, caressing her ass through her jeans. 

She chuckled as she put away her clothes. “I should tie those roaming hands of your down.” 

“Really?” She turned and saw his evil grin. 

“You’d probably like it.” She joked. His smile grew. “Oh shit, you would, wouldn’t you?” 

“Why not? A little witch handling never hurt anyone.” Pansy laughed outright as his reasoning. 

“Have you done it before?” She was surprised at how turned on she was by the prospect. 

“Yes, I have, and it’s not exactly a torture.” He wagged his eyebrows at her, keeping her laughing. 

“Ok then, go wait for me in the front, I’ll be right out in a moment.” Ron obeyed and she hurried through her closet to find what she needed. In a few moments she warded her flat and they left through the floo. 

They went to his bedroom and quickly undressed. Pansy pulled down the covers and told him to lay flat on his back. She loved how he jumped to carry out her commands. 

“Slytherin ties?” He asked with a laugh. “You’re tying up a Gryffindor, you know.” 

“You’re being tied down by a Slytherin you know.” She secured his ankles to the short posts on his bed, the straddled his chest and tied his wrists. Having him completely at her mercy was a joy she hadn’t expected, but she was free to explore him in greater detail. 

She took her time, kissing and nuzzling his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipples, which to her pleasure, she found to be very sensitive. She had a newfound appreciation for his torso, his tone body and his ribs. He was strong and firm, and had soft skin for someone who had such a harsh job. 

“Ron?” Pansy sat upright as a voice called from the front room. 

“Back here Harry.” He called out. When she looked slightly panicked he spoke again. “Don’t worry it’s just Harry, and don’t be ashamed of that body. It’s perfect.”

As Harry popped his head into the room and smiled, she stared back at him. She was straddling his hips now, so Harry could see her pussy from that angle, since he was to her left. He did have a full view of her breasts, and as Ron suggested, she did nothing to hide them, merely keeping her hands on her thighs. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt the foreplay, although I have never seen you looking lovelier Pansy.” His smile was borderline ridiculous, but Pansy had long since discovered that seeing a naked woman brought out the ridiculous part in most men. 

“Thank you Mr. Potter.” She gave him a coy little smile, and saw Ron grinning from her peripherals. “What can we do for you?” 

“The dark wizard we have been following in on the move, and as much as you would love to continue what is obviously going to be an interesting night, I’m afraid I need Ron. We are meeting the other Aurors at what we believe is a hideout.”

Ron’s serious side took over. “We found it then?” 

Harry’s smile vanished for the moment. “We may have. If the information we have is correct then we will need to move tonight.” 

Ron twisted this way and that, pulled the ties off the posts. Pansy had jumped off him the moment Harry backed out of view. “You could have gotten loose anytime you wanted?” 

He hurried into his clothes. “You tie knots like a girl.” He teased. 

She brushed off the joke, and waved her wand, securing the ties to his body. “Don’t take them off.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He hurried with his sock and shoes. 

“How long will you be gone?” She asked, pulling on her own jeans and tank.

“I don’t know. Don’t leave. If there are several Aurors on site, then I might be back early.” He gave her a kiss that lifted her off the ground, then he followed Harry out of the house, apparating away. 

They arrived in a clearing, and for a long moment Ron saw nothing, but he knew better. They passed a tree and the charmed meeting sight appeared. Several aurors were going over parchments. Once Ron and Harry were passed the borders, the charms fell back into place. 

“Here is what we have so far……” They were both briefed by the others and before long the small almost nonexistent cottage was being watched by nearly fifteen aurors. 

“Potter?” Harry turned to see Gaspard, a man as young as him, along with Tonks speaking to him. “Why is Weasley wearing ties?”

“He was with a young lady when I found him.” He said with a smile. “I had to get her to release him so he could come along.” They tried to hold him their laughter, but when Ron appeared they couldn’t hide it. Ron however didn’t seem to care. 

“You had a naked bird tying you up?” Gaspard asked him. 

Ron nodded. “I had to leave just as things were getting fun.” 

“You must be so hungry right now.” Tonks had such a way of putting things, that all three men had to control the laughing, before they were heard. A few moments later someone showed up at the cottage and seriousness took over the watchers. 

It took a few hours, but the dark wizard and a group of about four others were taken into custody. Ron would have wanted to return home at that point but he knew he couldn’t. Like the others, they had to make final reports to the Ministry about the capture. It would be at least another hour before he would return back. 

“Uh, Weasley?” He turned and faced the admitting clerk. 

“Why are you wearing ties on your wrists?” Ron grinned, he had not bother to try and hide them at all. 

“I was tied down earlier by a lovely Slytherin and will be again when I get home.” He smiled as the older man dropped his jaw, his eyes popping open. “Are we done here?” The older man just nodded, and Ron turned walking away, giving a nod to Harry and a few giggling aurors. He had taken the joking all night and in good humor, actually glad that people thought he was debauched, because he was. 

He threw himself into the floo, coming out into his front room. The lights were all out and he let out a sigh. She must have gone home, but he didn’t blame her. Tossing his cloak on the chair, he went to his room. He would have to make it up to her. 

Just as he opened the door, his train of thought vanished. There was Pansy curled up under his covers, sleeping soundly. She had waited for him. The little darling had waited for him. 

He walked over and lifted the covers just a bit. She was naked. The little darling had waited, naked for him. 

He stripped down, leaving the ties secured to his wrists, and slipped into bed with her. Spooning up behind her, he smiled as she nestled closer.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: a good morning for Ron and a serious talk later  


* * *

Pansy woke the next morning, to find Ron’s weightless arm around her waist. She had fallen asleep secure that he would return eventually, but he hadn’t woken her. He must have been tired, or assumed she was tired. Either way, she was still happy to have spent the night. 

Carefully sitting up, since she didn’t want to wake him just yet. She took a moment just to look at him. When he slept, he slept soundly. His face was peaceful, and his eye lashes were the palest ginger, and a light bear growth was showing. She gently lifted his arm and, in his sleep, he rolled over onto his back. 

She rose on her knees carefully, and eased the sheet away. His cock was rock hard. Reaching out she took him in her hands, feeling the softness of his skin and the warmth. He rolled his head to one side, slightly stretching his body. 

Grinning to herself, she leaned down and took him in her mouth, sliding up and down as she covered him in saliva. She felt his shift about and looked up as she continued bobbing up and down on him. 

Ron eased slowly awake, aware of a tightening on his cock. It didn’t feel like his normal morning erection though. Something warm and wet was covering him. Lifting his head, he was greeted with the sight of Pansy sucking him off. 

“Oh Merlin!” He groaned out, letting him head fall back on the pillow. Pansy smiled to herself, and being stroking him while sucking. His cock was twitching in her mouth, anxious to spill. He couldn’t control himself, he was his hardest in the morning. 

“Pansy, you may want to stop.” He gasped out, arching slightly. 

Pansy waited until the last moment, then pulled and let him spew in her hands. It took her only a moment to clean up, then she reclined next to him, letting her leg cover his. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning,” he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead, “that was brilliant.” 

“I thought you might like that.” She said. 

“Believe me I did.” He looked down at her. “I’m keeping you here all day.” 

“I thought you might want to come shopping with me.” She eased up and straddled his body. He wasn’t hard, and he wouldn’t be for some time, but she wasn’t thinking of sex at the moment. 

“Shopping?” He asked. 

“Yes, I need some new bras.” She said with a smile. 

“Then let’s go shopping. We can’t have you going about unsupported.” He laughed with her as he rose, bringing her with him. 

They showered together and shared some coffee, but decided to just have an early lunch at Diagon Alley. Then they would have dinner at Ron’s. Walking about with her, going here and there was a joy for Ron, especially when she tried on clothes in the shops. She had made her purchases and eagerly went with him to his shops, broom care and quidditch fan stores. Simply being with her was something he could fast take a likely to.

As she vanished into the changing room of another store, he thought about what he felt. Being with Pansy was amazing and the days that they worked were lonely. He had come home the past week looking for her, but knowing that she wouldn’t show up until it was their planned day. 

They matched each other in bed, that much was evident, and it was also plain as day that she was comfortable about him. Maybe seeing more of her was the idea. He was taking the upcoming weekend off, and would love to spend it with Pansy. Having her to himself for several days instead of overnight was tempting. 

“What do you think?” She asked, coming out of the room. 

He gave her an honest critique, flattering her was always good, but he never lied. “It looks good, but I don’t like the color.”

“You don’t?” She turned and looked in the mirror. 

“It makes you look a little sickly.” He said. 

She made a face and hurried back to change. She came out and chose a different color in the shirt she had tried on. It fit good, and the color was easily fixable. 

They found a little café and took a table in the corner. After they placed their order, they relaxed and sipped tea. “Pansy, you said you weren’t really angry when you found out about Mark.” 

Pansy nodded. “Honestly, I haven’t really thought about him since he left.”

“So, I gather it wasn’t really a fulfilling relationship?” He rested both elbows on the table. 

“No, or I wouldn’t have come on to you in the bar.” She smiled at him, then leaned closer. “Why the questions about Mark?” 

“Just curious.” He said. 

“About……” 

“About why you would stay if, in your own words….it was going nowhere.” 

Pansy nodded and thought carefully before she spoke. Ron’s interest in her relationship with Mark wasn’t unusual. Most partners like to know about the previous ones, so honesty in this case was a good thing. “I suppose I never really had a reason to call it off before I walked in on him and her. He wasn’t the angry type, nor the violent type. He wasn’t unfeeling and he apologized when it was warranted. He wasn’t impolite, and he remembered things like anniversaries and birthdays. He asked how my day was and made an effort to cheer me up when I was sad.”

Ron nodded. “But there was something missing?” That was the only thing Ron could grasp from the description of the man she gave. He seemed to have the very things women looked for in a man.

She fell silent, then looked up. “Yes. It’s hard to explain, but it seems like he did those things because he knew it was expected.”

“I don’t understand. Don’t ladies want those traits?” 

“Yes, but……well I guess it felt as if he was behaving in a certain way because he knew real men acted that way. It wasn’t because he wanted me to feel valued, or even because he actually valued me. He knew that women thought a lot about men like this, and he wanted to be thought of that way.” 

“He sounds self-conscious.” Ron guessed. The food arrived and they resumed talking as they ate. 

“He was very insecure about himself.” She met his eyes. “I think that’s why he went to another woman.”

“To feel more like a man?” To him it didn’t make sense. Ron had always assumed men did that because they were afraid of commitment. Mark seemed more than willing to commit from what he’d heard. 

“I think I didn’t make him feel like enough of a man, so he went to a woman who, for however long it lasted, made him feel like one.” She paused, then explained. “I’m not one to give meaningless flattery, and I’m not one to compliment merely because it’s polite. I don’t ask for things to appear to need someone. I open my own jars and doors, and such, and carry my own cloak. When I say something I mean it. When I compliment someone, you know it’s real. I think he needed to hear things like that, and I wasn’t that kind of woman. I thanked his behavior, don’t get me wrong, I appreciated his kindness and made it known, but I think because I never did anything above and beyond what was warranted, it seemed otherwise.” 

“He needed to feel wanted and desired in other words.” She nodded. “Didn’t he know that woman willing to sleep with him, shows that he is wanted?” 

“I guess he needed more.” She gave a laugh. “I am not heartless, I let him know how I felt and what I thought, but I just don’t think it was necessary to say the same things daily or when they weren’t true. Flattery without genuine meaning is useless and pointless.” 

“I agree.” He said. As they finished lunch, he brought up another subject. “Why don’t you spend the weekend at my house?” 

“The whole weekend?” She asked. 

“Yeah. You came come in through the floo, after work. Then leave for work from my house Monday morning.” He had it all planned out and looked so eager. A weekend with him would be fun, and it had been some time since she had a weekend getaway, even if it was just to his home. Time for just herself, with Ron, sounded fabulous. 

“Alright.” She agreed, delighting in his smile. ‘Friday morning, I will send my bag through the floo, then ward my flat for the weekend.” 

“Great.” He leaned forward and kissed her. Ron paid the bill and together they went to the market to get dinner groceries. They planned to cook together and eat at Ron’s. She wouldn’t be spending the night, but now she had something to look forward to.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: dinner at the Burrow  


* * *

Pansy glanced about her flat again. She had already sent her bags through the floo to Ron’s, and he sent a note that they were waiting patiently for her safe and sound. In actuality, he thought about unpacking for her but decided to wait in case she had something personal packed away. 

She had asked her neighbor to accept any owls that showed up, made sure everything was closed up and all the taps sealed for the weekend. If there were an problems, the very kind and elderly lady next door would be keeping an eye on her place. Her eyes had lit up when she heard Pansy’s plans for the weekend, and she could just now envision tea and being plied with naughty questions. She had a feeling the woman was a handful in her younger years. 

She hurried to work and went about her day in the best of moods. She was excited about this weekend with Ron but as it got closer and closer, she grew more and more elated. She intended to enjoy this weekend, and nothing was going to spoil it for her. 

“Pansy, there’s a Mark Darish here to see you?” She heard from the door. 

Well, almost nothing. She let out a sigh. “Ok, send him in.” The department clerk left and as she continued closing up her desk Mark walked in. “What do you want Mark, I’m on my way out.” 

“It’s barely 2:30.” He countered. 

“I have personal time that I am taking advantage of.” She said, which was true. She never requested off time, so she decided to use some today. 

“Great, then we can grab some tea and talk.” He said with a smile. 

“I can’t, I have plans, now what do you want?” She asked, slipping several folders into a neat pile. She had to give them to Jayme to handle while she was gone. 

“What plans?” Did he always sound so childish?

“What do you want Mark?” She called again, scribbling a note on a parchment. 

“We need to talk.” He hated that she was working while talking to him. She could at least look up. 

“No we don’t.” She set things aside and grabbed her cloak, slipping it on. Taking the stack of folders in hand, she waved her want and extinguished the lights, then practically pushed him out of the office so she could lock the door. “Can you make sure Jayme gets these?” She asked the clerk. Mark was still following her, but she didn’t care. 

“Sure. Have a good time.” She said with a smile. 

“I will. Bye.” She made her way to the lift. “Mark, we are done talking.”

“I don’t think we are.” He entered the lift with her. “Listen, you sent all my owls back, and you won’t give me the chance to apologize.” 

“I heard it before Mark, and what makes you think I want an apology.” She faced him with a hard glare. “You brought a woman to my home. MY HOME. There is nothing you can say that will excuse that.” She walked out of the lift, but stopped in front of the floo. She didn’t want him to hear Ron’s floo network call. “It’s over Mark.” 

“What did she mean, have a good time?” She rolled her eyes. He just wouldn’t let it go. 

“I’m spending the weekend away with Ron.” She explained and watched as the vein in his neck began throbbing. 

“Haven’t you paid me back enough?” He was whispering, but it was a harsh whisper. 

“The first time I slept with Ron was to pay you back. I’m seeing him now because as I said before the sex is so much better.” She smiled and stood waiting. “Mark, what we had was over the moment I saw you with another woman. I don’t care about the whys and such, I just want to be left alone. Now go away.” 

He gave her a hard look and without saying anything else, turned and walked away. His gate was stiff and hard, she knew was pissed off, but she really didn’t care. Stepping into the floo, she called out, “R. Weasly.”

She emerged to see Ron in dirty jeans and tshirt, on the floor in front of his floo, with his broom laid out. A rag was beside him, containing several torn up bristles. Maintained he called it. A broom always flew smoother when you took care of the bristles.

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you until later.” He stood, dusted off his jeans and wiped his hands. 

“I took some personal time and left early.” She raised her lips for a kiss, then took off her cloak. 

“Good, because I got a letter earlier.” He waved his wand and the broom and supplies began cleaning themselves up. 

“Should I be worried?” She asked, half joking. 

“No,” he joined her on the couch, “my parents invited us to dinner. Bill and Fleur are in town and when they can get as many of us together, they do so.”

“I can always wait here for you.” She offered. 

“They invited us both.” 

“They did?” She sat up. 

“Yes, the letter came this morning, so I flooed over and talked to mom. I told her I was having company this weekend and she said to bring you along. She loves the house full again, even if its just for a few hours.” 

She knew Ron was proud of his family and to stay here while he went seemed like an insult. “Alright then.”

“You don’t want to go?” He had picked up on her unease in a moment, He wasn’t an auror for nothing. 

“It’s not that, I just….” she met his eyes again, “I’m not a ‘meet the parent’ type girl. I get too filled with anxiety.”

“There is nothing to be nervous about. My sister and Hermione will be there. Charlie is going to bring his girlfriend and Fred and George are still in Russia, so you don’t need to worry about pranks.” 

She laughed along with him. “I said I will go, but I am a little nervous. I don’t want to do anything stupid.”

“Don’t worry, this is my family.” He said, taking her hand and her bag. They walked to the bedroom to get her settled. “They have all the stupid they need with me.” Pansy let out her laughter as she entered Ron’s room. He had done that on purpose to ease the tension, and it worked. 

“When do we leave?” She asked. 

“Since you’re here early we can floo there about 5 like everyone else.” He flicked his wand, and her clothes unpacked and de-wrinkled themselves, then he waved them into his closet. “I was about to leave and deliver some last minute parchments, will you be ok here?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to take a bath. I need a soak.” His face became serious. 

“Why, what happened?”

“Relax, Ron it was nothing.” His expression still hadn’t changed. “Mark came by my office as I was leaving.” 

“What?” Ron’s shock was evident, and she loved how he was so open with her. “What did he want?”

“He wanted to talk, but I would let him. He was upset that I returned his owls, and he wanted to apologize, then he wanted to know where I was going for the weekend.” 

“And he got even more upset.” She nodded. 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. Go do what you have to. I am going to have a nice long soak, I’ve been running all over the department and I deserve it.” 

“Yes, you do.” He kissed her cheek. “Alright, I’ll be back. Do you need me to bring you anything?” 

“No.” As he left, she drew herself a bath and submerged herself in the bubbles. She loved a bath at the end of the day.

 

Ron and Pansy emerged together out of the floo and into the Burrow. They were greeted right away by Harry and Hermione, then by Ginny and Charlie. She was introduced to Charlie’s girlfriend Elissa. Bill and Fleur were due to arrive any moment and while Mrs. Weasley refused the girls help in the kitchen, she did solicit the men to help, and Harry followed Ron and Charlie, to set the table, and help with the last preparations. 

Pansy took a seat with the other girls among the various seats. “Does she always make them help?” Pansy asked. 

“Oh yeah, mom has a thing about ladies always offering to help, so she drags the men in there.” Ginny explained. 

“It haz been good. Bill iz helpful in our own home too.” Fleur’s accent was still there but getting better. 

“Mom made sure all her sons knew how to cook.” Ginny told them. “Pansy, how long have you and Ron been seeing each other?”

“It’s nothing exclusive right now. We’re just spending time together right now.” She didn’t quite know what else to say. How did she classify her and Ron? 

“Do you two have plans for the weekend?” Hermione asked. “Or are you just going to see what happens?” 

“Ron told you about this weekend?” 

“He came earlier when his mom sent out the letters, I was here too.” Hermione leaned forward.

“As far as I know, nothing is planned.” She admitted. 

“But you like him enough to come to his family’s dinner, does that mean you like him a little more than something casual?” Elissa asked. 

“Yes, I do. He’s a wonderful man, and I enjoy being with him. But to be honest, I just got out a relationship so I don’t want to rush into one. At least not right away.” 

“Does Ron expect anything?” Ginny asked. “He’s not usually one to have meaningless affairs.”

“Really?” Pansy thought carefully about this. Ron did seem eager to spend time with her, but he never pushed her. “I guess with knowing first hand what happened, he hasn’t wanted to overstep anything by suggesting it.”

“I think you’re right. He may be giving you all the control to make you feel secure.” Hermione added. “Maybe he doesn’t want to panic you by mentioning commitment.” 

“That sounds like him.” Ginny said with a nod. “Either way, I wouldn’t assume this is something simple.”

She nodded and kept that thought in her mind. She liked Ron, she liked him a lot and while she was sure of what she wanted, she was also sure that she wasn’t going to pursue something until she was positive she wanted it. The girls talked about nonsense until Arthur came in to tell them dinner was ready. 

Ron held out a chair for Pansy, then took the one beside her. Ginny was on her other side and soon the kitchen was filled with several conversations occurring at once, much like Hogwarts mealtimes. She had such a wonderful time and it was hard not to enjoy herself in his family.

As they left, her and Ron flooed back to his home. Ron poured them both an after dinner wine and relaxed on his couch. “Did you have a good time?” 

“I had a great time. Your family is wonderful.” She leaned into his body. 

“They like you too. Especially my father. He likes people who are genuine.” He smiled down at her. “Pansy, how do you feel about me?” 

She stayed nestled against him, thinking. She knew this talk was coming but she was unsure how to answer. “I’m not clear about what you want to hear.” 

“Just the truth. Nothing more.” He was at ease, leaning back on the couch, resting an arm around her shoulders. 

“I like spending time with you. I like talking with you.” She ginned up at him. “I like fucking you.” 

“I like that as well.” He said, returning her smile. 

“I like you Ron, I can say that, but as to anything else, I wouldn’t want to say anything without meaning it.” She said, wondering if he would take her words as she meant them. 

“I can understand that. I like you too, and I would like to have some exclusiveness with you.” 

“You mean a commitment?” She said, still smiling. 

“In a way, nothing serious. I just want you to know that I don’t want to see anyone else but you. I would be nice if you felt the same, but I can’t demand anything.” 

“Ron, if you want to be a couple I can do that.” She loved how his smile grew. “I just can’t promise feeling what you may feel.” 

“I know that. I just like the thought of not having to share you.” He set their glasses aside and reached out, easing her into his lap. 

“Really?” She teased. “Are you going to tie me down now?” 

“No. I would never do that.” He leaned closer, burying his face between her breasts, nuzzling her through her sweater. 

“Why is that?” She let her eyes drift closed and arched a little.

“I would want to make sure you stay with me because you want to, not because I tied you down.” He was warmed by her chuckle. “I’m a little insecure.” 

Pansy laughed out loud. “Really? I hadn’t figured that out.” She cupped his face, leaning down and giving him little kisses. 

“Why didn’t you see it?” He closed his eyes and enjoyed her assault. 

“You are so good in bed, I would think you had more confidence.” She teased his earlobe. 

“It’s my only talent.” he said, letting his head fall back. 

Pansy burst out laughing, her head falling on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, listening to her laughter.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: meeting the other lady  


* * *

Pansy stretched out her body, reaching above her head. Ron’s lips were planting kisses along her legs, moving lower down her thighs. She gave herself over to his attentions, feeling his hands smoothing her skin as he went. 

Ron loved having her laid out for his pleasure. He moved lower, along her calves and down to her ankle. She had such slender and silken ankles. Rising up he looked down at her, laying on his bed, naked and relaxed as he touched her. 

Taking her ankle, he lifted her leg to his shoulder and ran his hands down her leg. Her head rolled to the side, and she let out a little sigh. She loved having her body touched, not matter how. Ron was always gentle with her, rough yes, but he never hurt her. His hands always made her feel sexy. The way he explored her body was such a delight. 

Ron dropped down between her thighs, watching her enjoy what he was doing. He knew what she loved. He knew what she wanted. Spreading her legs wide he dived in, licking and slurping her up. 

Pansy spread her whole body open, her legs, her arms, exposing her whole being to him. Ron was a lover who earned the title. He let not a single spot untouched, he tasted her everywhere, reaching up with his hands, groping both breasts. 

With her body spread eagle, with Ron’s hands and mouth all over her, Pansy let her body feel the pleasure he gave her. Building in her toes, she arched and groaned out. Ron began licking with a newfound madness. He knew what was coming and he had become addicted to her release. 

She cried out, her nipples hardening under his palms, and her hips arching into his mouth. She climaxed in a rush of fluid that Ron eagerly lapped up. Long after the tremors had subsided, Ron continued to give her lips long licks, cleaning her up. 

He slowly crawled over her body, kissing her along the way. He reached her neck and placed open mouth kisses along her neck, flicking his tongue to taste her skin, slightly salty from her climax. “You are beautiful,” his kissed her again, “you are passionate”, he kissed her earlobe, “you have the most succulent body,” he slipped his tongue into her ear, “you have the sweetest taste,” her head rolled to face him and he kissed her lips, “you have gorgeous breasts,” he flicked his tongue over her lips, “you have the warmest, wettest pussy I’ve ever felt.” 

Pansy let out a groan and opened her lips. As Ron kissed her sweetly on her lips she spoke in a whisper. “I love what you do to me. You are so tender with me.” 

“It’s easy to be tender with a treasure.” He said, covering her lips with his and plunging his tongue deeply. 

Pansy adored his lovemaking, and with Ron it really was lovemaking. He could be aggressive but it was still loving. Over the past few weeks, since they had decided to become exclusive, they had spent the night several times together. Pansy was becoming attached but she found she didn’t care. She was enjoying herself far too much, to think about what she should or shouldn’t be feeling.

They relaxed in each others arms as the morning wore on. After lunch they decided to go for a fly. They spent the afternoon in the air, among the trees and over the nearby lake. As the dinner hour approached they decided to head to a small Italian restaurant close to Ron’s home. 

The wine was fabulous, the pasta was the most delicious Pansy had ever tasted. “This is wonderful Ron.” 

“I knew you would like this place. Italian is your favorite.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Yes, it is.” She reached out with her fork. “How’s the lasagna?” Ron chuckled as she took a taste. “You don’t mind?” 

“Of course not.” He froze as he felt a hand on his knee. He looked over at Pansy who was giving him an innocent smile as she chewed. He sat there, enjoying her caress until her hand stilled for a brief moment, then resumed the gentle movements. 

Following her gaze, he looked to the door. He recognized the man who walked in as her ex, when Harry had showed up with him at his home. The woman he was with was unfamiliar to him, but judging from Pansy’s look face, familiar to her. “Who is that?”

“The woman he was with at my home?” She said calmly. There was no malice or bitterness in her voice, just a matter of fact-ness. Ron admired her. She didn’t let bad experiences taint her life. She had moved past what happened to her. 

“We can leave if you want.” He offered. 

“No, that’s not necessary.” She gave him a smile and her caressed went on. Having her touch him at anytime she wished turned him on. 

“Has he made any more attempts to contact you?” He asked, slipping into auror mode. It was something that Pansy didn’t miss, but she knew information was important to him. 

“He has continued to send owls, but I just return them. If they come to my office, my clerk knows to send them back.” As she watched his face, she saw his annoyance. “He hasn’t shown up at my office or home though.” 

“I could talk to him about harassment. Over owling falls under that category, especially since you already told him it was over.” His concern touched her, but she knew his feelings prompted his actions too. 

“That’s not needed. If it comes to it I will handle it,” she stopped him when he tried to speak, “and if it becomes too much, I will turn it over to you. Alright?” He returned her smile and nodded. She was a strong woman and it showed. 

They continued with their meal, Ron very aware that Mark had seated himself facing them, so he could kept watch as they ate. Apparently the woman he was with also spotted him looking as well. She looked their way and then questioned him. Ron wasn’t close enough to hear what Mark’s answer was but it couldn’t have been the truth. 

As Ron took care of the bill, Pansy rose to use the ladies room. Ron was fully aware of the woman who followed her. He looked over at Mark, and gave him a grin. Mark’s own smug look vanished. Apparently he thought to cause a stir but he had no idea Pansy was unaffected by his presence. 

Pansy was washing her hands at the sink when the woman Mark was with came up beside her to wash hers. “You’re Pansy aren’t you?” She asked. 

‘Yes, I am.” She said. 

“I’m….” 

“I know who you are.” She faced the woman, who now wore a confused expression. “No doubt Mark had told you a thing or two about me, but he didn’t mention that I’ve seen you before.”

“Where have we met?” She asked, trying to remember. 

“We haven’t met. I just said I’ve seen you.” She took a moment to let her words confuse the woman even more. “Mark took you to my home awhile ago. You and him had sex on my floor.” 

Her blush filled her face. “He’s taken me to his sisters…..” 

“There were photos on the mantle, decorated in earthy tones, and neutrals. There is a tall grandfather clock beside the door, and a scenic painting covering nearly a whole wall.” Pansy continued to speak as the eyes that watched her grew wider with each descriptive. “That was my home. I was in a long relationship with him but when I saw you and him, I ended it. That is my side of the story, now you can tell yours.”

“Mine?” She asked, still shocked as what she had heard. 

“What did he tell you? You already mentioned he told you it was his sisters home. He doesn’t have a sister in this country. She lives in Italy with her husband.” Pansy felt bad after seeing her face, but she wasn’t the one who started this mess. 

“How long were you with him?” She finally asked. 

“Long enough.” She said. 

“He told me he was in a relationship, but it ended around the new year.” 

“We had a fight, and talked about splitting but decided to try again.” Pansy calm explanations did little to sooth the temper this woman was feeling. 

“He told me, you called it off because you didn’t want a commitment.” 

Pansy chuckled. “No, I called it off because I saw him with you.”

“He said, you jumped from him to that man you were with the same day.” 

Pansy smiled. “That is true in a sense. I found him and you in my home and left, running into Ron later that afternoon. We had gone to Hogwarts together, so he wasn’t a stranger, although I did end up with him. As it turns out, we found we worked well together and we continued seeing each other. I didn’t carry on with Ron while with Mark however. As far as I was concerned, it was over when I saw the two of you.”

She gave the girl a smile, which was returned with a sad one, then turned and left the ladies room, ignoring the look Mark was giving her and smiling as she approached Ron. 

“Everything alright?” He asked, handing over her cloak.

“Everything is just fine.” Together they left into the night. 

 

Pansy spent the next two days gathering information. She didn’t tell Ron what she was doing, because as far as she was concerned this was between her and Mark. She acted as if seeing him didn’t bother her and it didn’t. What bothered her was that he used this poor woman, who she found out was named Tina, to try and make her feel threatened. He would soon figure out that she was not a woman who responded to threats in the way he imagined.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: a talk with mark and a shower for Pansy  


* * *

Pansy walked up to the small house. It was similar to the others along the street, with small variations in color and the yard. Her ex wasn’t one to plant flowers but his grass was neatly trimmed and the tree that grew in front was cared for. Pansy knew that the appearance of his house was something he considered when it came to how people viewed him. All aspects of his life revolved around how he imagined people viewed him. That’s why she knew that what she had in her possession would work in her favor. 

She knocked and waited patently until he opened the door, a huge smile on his face. “Pansy, I knew you’d come back.” He reached for her hand and practically hauled her inside. He slammed the door them reached for her, but she was quicker. She had her wand out and blasted his hand with a spark. 

“Stay where you are Mark. I’m not back. I just want to warn you.” She kept her wand at the ready. 

“Warn me?” His smile hadn’t vanished, as if waiting for the punch line to her joke. 

“Yes. You see Mark, I know about your little desire.” 

“Desire?” He remained smiling, but crossed his arms. “What desire?” 

“Well, when you asked me I thought it might be something you had a fetish for, but I dismissed it when you never mentioned it again.” This time Pansy smiled as his faded. “I did some research and I found some interesting things.” She reached into her cloak and pulled out several parchments. “You see several women have been approached by you for that specific act, and some of them were very willing to talk to me about it.”

“You’re lying.” His face had gone deathly white. 

“Really? Was Jennifer lying, or Priscilla?” She could practically hear his heart speed up. “I want you to stay away from me. It’s over, and if you don’t keep out of my life, I will make sure that these get sent to anyone who knows you and can you imagine what might be said about you?” 

“You wouldn’t?” He took a step closer but she stood her ground.

“I would. To get you to stay away where you belong, yes I would.” She knew what he would do and rolled her eyes and he darted forward grabbing the parchments from her hand. In moments, they were burning in his fireplace.

He turned and before she knew it, had her flat on the floor. She kept her calm and as he looked down at her with an evil grin, she let out a sigh. “Did you honestly think I would bring those here without making copies…..” a knock sounded on the door, “or a backup plan?” 

The door blasted open and Ron came rushing in. Mark found himself hurled against the wall. When he was able to stand he saw that Ron had helped Pansy to her feet and stood with an arm around her. 

“Be warned Mark, I will let those parchments out into the Daily Prophet if I have to. Leave me alone.” She turned and walked out, with Ron following behind. He had wanted to file a charge, but Pansy wanted to handle things her way and he respected that. 

They went back to his place, having agreed to have dinner together. Ron also wanted her to spend the night, in case Mark thought to show up at her home. She had the original copies of the parchments as well as copies she had made at his place. 

She relaxed on his couch while he fetched them a drink. “What are the parchments about?” He asked, sitting beside her. 

“Curious?” She teased him, leaning into him. 

“Yes, I am.” He admitted. 

She laughed at his words. Ron was the first to admit to anything he was feeling. Even if it made him look nosy, incompetent, daft or opportunistic. He seemed to enjoy it when he made people laugh. At least that’s how it seemed to Pansy. 

“I talked to a few girls he dated, and when he mentioned a bachelor party he went to before we met I went to the brothel and talked to a few of the girls. It didn’t take long to find out what I needed.” She told him. 

“And that would be….?” She thought his slight impatience was cute. 

“Mark has a thing about wanting women to urinate on him.” She said calmly. 

Ron started laughing. “So Marky likes golden showers does he?” 

“Stop it.” She told him, but she was laughing right along with him. 

“If you know about it, then he must have asked you to do it.” He hadn’t stopped laughing. 

“He did once, and when I refused he never brought it up again, so I figured it was something he had heard about and wanted to try.” She set down her empty glass and shifted to face him. “When I had that talk with Tina in the ladies, I knew I had to find a way to keep him off my back for good. So I figured if he asked me, then he had to have asked someone else too.”

“So before the brothel, who did you talk to?” The story was getting better and better. 

“His former girlfriend. I knew it had ended badly, he told me. So I thought she might be more willing to talk about it.” Her smile amazing and it went right to his heart. 

“So the parchment?” 

“Her signature, saying she knew about him and would talk. The other girls too, and they had offers of money. One even agreed, and her story takes a whole parchment alone.” 

“I don’t mean to say I enjoy something like that, but in all honestly, a guy having an unusual sexual thrill is nothing new. What’s the big deal?” He asked. Pansy could understand his point of view. 

“As a auror, you have been exposed to much more than a simple kinky desire. I can imagine some of the sexual crimes you have hunted dark wizards for.” Ron gave her a nod, thinking of the things he had seen, and the nightmares that followed. 

“That’s true. He really isn’t hurting anyone, and a professional woman for the right price would be willing to do it. There is no crime, so again, what’s the issue?” 

“The issue is that people would see him differently. Think about it, there is a reason most men keep their sexual appetites like this a secret. And for Mark, someone who takes pride in his reputation and how he is viewed, it would be devastating for a single person to know his secret, let alone dozens, including the people he works with.” She kept grinning at him. 

“You wouldn’t be that sadistic would you?” He knew she had the power and most Slytherins took advantage of opportunity, but he had his doubts. 

“No. If I really wanted to, I would have done it already. I wanted him to stay away and if he doesn’t then I will play my card, but I have a feeling he will behave himself.” Her confidence was so adorable and he couldn’t help pulling her into his lap, facing him. 

“Remind me never to piss you off.” 

She leaned down and kissed him. “I would never do anything like this to you.” She tilted his head and kissed his neck. “You wouldn’t betray me, would you?” 

“No.” He sighed.

She leaned down and kissed further down his neck. “You wouldn’t try to manipulate me to come back would you?” 

“No, I wouldn’t want you to leave.” He let his head roll back as she kissed his neck again. 

“You wouldn’t try to make me do something I didn’t want to do, would you?” She opened her mouth, and sucked on his pulse point. 

“Never.” His eyes drifted closed. She had the sweetest mouth, and her kisses were giving him gooseflesh. 

“I knew you wouldn’t.” She ran the tip of her tongue up to his earlobe. “I knew you would be considerate of me, wouldn’t you?”

“Always.” His hands gripped her hips. 

She slipped her tongue into his ear, hearing him groan. “I knew you would think of me first, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

She took his face in both hands and looked into his eyes. “Just like I know you are going to pick me up, carry me to your bathroom, bring me into your shower and clean me up while I stand there, not lifting a finger.” 

Ron was up off the couch barely a second after she finished her last word. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she held on as he made it to his bathroom in record time. True to her word, she didn’t lift a finger to help him. 

He set her on the counter while he turned on the water, and adjusted the temperature. When he had their shower ready, he turned to her and undressed her slowly. She merely lifted an arm or leg, but did nothing else. Ron was going to do everything. 

When she was stripped down, she remained sitting on the counter while he pulled off his own clothes. When he was naked he took her in his arms and stepped into the shower. She stood still under the spray as Ron washed her hair, then soaped up a washcloth and covered her body in suds. She let her eyes close as he caressed her while he cleaned her. His back massage was wonderful and he rinsed her body with care. 

Turning to face him, she took in his ginger hair, dripping with water droplets, while he met her eyes. He set the washcloth aside and let her look, wondering what she would ask. He could see the thought forming. 

“Ron, when you shower what else do you do?” She asked. 

“I shave.” He said, wondering why she asked. 

“Do it.” She reached up and felt his jaw. “You are a little bristly.” 

He chuckled, but obliged her anyway. Reaching out on the wall, he tapped the soap shelf and a mirror with his razor and foam emerged from the wall. He lathered up and took his razor, using long slow strokes to shave away the growth. After a moment, Pansy took the razor and with his hand on hers, he showed her how to carefully shave off the rest. 

Pansy moved carefully, loving that he trusted his throat to her. Exposed with his head back, she could have slit his throat but he held still. She would never have thought shaving a man would be sexy but she found it so seductive. 

After she was done, she put the razor away and ran her hands over his jaw. “Smooth.” Leaning up she kissed him. “Don’t forget, a lady uses lotion after her shower.” 

Ron shut off the water and picked her up. “Is that right?” 

“Well, I don’t know about every other lady in the world, but I do.” Wrapping her legs around his waist again, she was lifted out and held on as he used one hand to set a towel on the counter. She was dried carefully and waited patiently while he died off. 

He took his plain lotion and with a wave of his wand, added a rose scent. He eased her onto his bed and she closed her eyes relaxing as he lotioned her body. She eventually fell asleep under his hands. He didn’t mind. Making her feel this way was a joy to him. 

He slipped into bed with her, resting on his elbow, watching her. She was so beautiful and that fact that she wanted him fed his ego, but it fed his pride as well. He had her and he was secure in that. He would do noting to foul this up. Putting out the lights, he settled beside her and let himself fall himself.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: a fun little game  


* * *

The first sound Pansy heard when she woke up was a flash. She lifted her head and found Ron beside the bed, with a camera. He was stark naked, and grinning at her. 

She couldn’t help herself. She turned over onto her back, letting the bed sheet fall to her waist. Looking up at him, she smiled. He raised the camera and flashed another shot. 

She pulled the sheet completely away, baring her whole body. FLASH!

She turned on her side, curling her leg and lifting up on her elbow. FLASH!

She rolled over on her stomach and raised up on all fours, lifting her feet in the air. FLASH!

She raised up and sat on her heels, raising her hands to her hair, and arching her back. FLASH!

She dropped her hands and cupped her breasts in both hands. FLASH!

She looked around the bed and thought of what else she could do, then smiled as an idea formed. “Ron, stand up at the foot of the bed.” He moved closer. “No, up there on the mattress.” 

“I see what you mean.” He hopped up on the bed and rested his back against one of the posters. 

She eased onto her back, and parted her thighs, giving him a view of her curls. FLASH! 

Lifting her legs, she gripped her ankles and peaked at him from behind her legs. FLASH!

Keeping her legs extended, she parted them wide, reaching up to cup her breasts in her hands. FLASH!

“Hold yourself open love.” Ron told her. Reaching down she parted her lips. FLASH!

She lifted her knees, raising her feet in the air, spreading her lips wider apart. FLASH!

She raised her hand to her mouth, taking her middle finger into her mouth. FLASH!

Dropping her hand, she slipped her wet finger into her pussy. FLASH!

She pushed her finger deeper and let her head rolled back, closing her eyes and groaning. FLASH!

Ron waved his wand and set the camera floating close to her legs. Parting her thighs wide he lowered his head and gave her a long lick, the camera flashing away nearby while he feasted. 

Pansy was well aware of the camera going off the whole time. While Ron ate her out, while she sucked his cock, while she rode him, while they fucked doggy style. He even took a picture of his cum leaking out of her. 

As they rested side by side, sweating and satisfied, the reality of what they had done. “Ron, how are you going to develop those photos?” 

“I can take them anywhere. As long as children are not involved, you can take photos of sex acts.” 

“No way!” She looked to the side and saw him smiling. 

“It’s true, you can take pictures of anything sexual. The law says that printers have to report anything with children, but anything else is perfectly legal.” He told her. 

“I’m glad, but I’m still not sure I want some kid fresh out of Hogwart’s to be wanking off to my photos.” She turned to her side and climbed over him.

“Don’t worry I know where to take them.” 

 

Four days later, Ron received an owl. 

“Ron, thank you for the generous tip, but I would have been silent without it. You are disgusting, debauched and you and your woman are thoroughly filthy and you yourself are one lecherous man. If ever you want more pictures printed, I’d be happy to print them. Colin Creevy.” 

 

The End


End file.
